


Tales of Lonliness

by Hannabeth8



Series: Children of Gods, Heroes, and Villains [4]
Category: Marvel (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-03
Updated: 2012-10-03
Packaged: 2017-11-15 12:52:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/527517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannabeth8/pseuds/Hannabeth8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taking place after "Subtly is for the Weak" Loki decides to comfort Bellaluna, since he's the only one who truly understands what she's going through.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tales of Lonliness

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the character Loki, he belongs to Marvel. 
> 
> This story will go deeper into Bellaluna's past and show the struggles she went (and still goes) through.

It had been a week since the press conference and people finding out about Operation: Ratdroid, and Bellaluna had since been absolutely miserable.

There would be ethical debates about it, and it would cause people to shout and fight; Bellaluna mostly stayed out of the discussion out of fear.

She mostly stayed in her apartment, writing a collection of work about how she is feeling.

She didn't eat, she didn't sleep; she just wrote, like what she would do ever since she was a child.

But she mostly wrote about the most was about a creature that has plagued her dreams and thoughts, ever since she was a little girl.

Soon there was a knock on the apartment door.

"Bellaluna, it's me Loki; are you still here? I thought I'd stop by to see if you're all right."

"You can come in."

Loki soon entered the apartment, then walked in to Bellaluna's room to find her laying on her bed.

She was just staring off into the distance, she looked close to death and was clutching a small purple book in her arms.

"Not this again, Bellaluna, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"This doesn't look like fine to me."

Loki soon moved Bellaluna so she would be sitting up, since she would probably have trouble moving on her own for now.

"So if you don't mind me asking, but what do you have in that little purple book."

"Just some writing and some sketches of this creature that has plagued my dreams, ever since I was a little girl."

"Well, what does the creature look like?"

Bellaluna then opened the book, where the sketches were.

It was a small gray rabbit with some white, with wings of a duck that were as black as the darkness.

"For a long time, I've wondered what this creature was or why it's in my dreams. I also know the reason why you came here and the answer is no, I'm not leaving my apartment."

"Please Bellaluna, at least tell me why you're isolating yourself?"

Bellaluna then slowly turned to the window, it was raining.

"Because the world sees me as a mutant cyborg freak, whose mere existence is being debated on the News."

"I understand what you're going through."

"Do you really understand?"

"I truly do understand what it feels like to be seen as a freak, to have your past be a lie. At least you handled it much better than I have."

Bellaluna then turned towards Loki, and she could just tell that he was telling the truth.

She then turned to look at the ceiling.

"Ever since I was 3 years, I had a fear of conflict and choosing sides."

"What happened?"

"I was recovering in the hospital from when I was attacked, I overheard my parents having this screaming arguing about how my father saw people who weren't mutants as inferior. I think that's what caused it, it still eats me up."

Loki didn't know what to say, so he just sat beside her and listened to what she had to say.

"I still remember the moment it really tore me up, I was eighteen and it was election season that year. I was nervous when I registered to vote and after I voted for the first time, I was found in the community center basement having a panic attack.".

"Who was it that found you?"

"It was Steve, he just held me and said that it was gonna be alright. But luckily when it comes to election season lately, I handle it much better."

"How?" Loki asked nervously.

"I write my feelings down, and goes days, even weeks without eating or sleeping. It was also a coping mechanism of when I was alone, I wasn't really popular; and my pama was preoccupied with working at the academy and the X-men, so he never pays that much attention to me."

"How long has this been happening?"

"When I was seven, I'd rarely eat, mostly an apple or a broccoli; that's about it."  
Bellaluna then turned towards Loki and hugged him, for as long as Bellaluna could remember; Loki was like a mother to her.

"Before I was first found by Thora and the others, I was the girl who was in the shadows. But then when you noticed that I was ill from the cold, you saved my life; and you noticed me."

"I'm sure your pama noticed you as well."

"Yes, but often times when I needed someone to comfort me, to be there for me when I need someone; nobody was there. But at least you were there for me, at my darkest hour; thank you mama Loki."

Bellaluna then broke down into tears and Loki just hugged her and telling her that it's gonna be alright.

"I'm so scarred."

"Don't worry, Mama Loki's here my precious rain crystal."

Soon Loki noticed that Bellaluna fell asleep, Loki soon left to head back to stark towers

 

Soon the rabbit appeared besides Bellaluna.

 

The rabbit then placed its front paws on Bellaluna's forehead, and a light purple glow appeared around her head.

 

The rabbit then hopped to the open window, spread its wings.

 

It looked exactly like the drawing, gray fur and white belly paws and a bit of the face, and huge black duck wing on its back.

 

The rabbit then flew off into the now clear sky and into the moonbeams, Bellaluna soon woke up and walked to her window.

 

She soon noticed a white wolf, just sitting there.

 

"Is this really happening?"

 

She then blinked and the wolf disappeared, without a trace.


End file.
